


Lingerie & Roses

by TheUnKnown



Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Dom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Dominatrix Xiao Zhan, Genderfluid Xiao Zhan, Genderswap, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Mistress Xiao Zhan, Other, Rose - Freeform, Sub Wang Yi Bo, Wangxiao - Freeform, Xiao Zhan in lingerie, Yizhan - Freeform, zsww - Freeform, zswwlsfyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: Xiao Zhan, dressed in tight, rope like, dark green leather lingerie. Over his breast was a semi-transparent screen of cloth and below the hips, a short skirt lead to the longest legs he had ever seen. In his hands, there was a rose, which he held close to his lips. That was when he saw his face, his face had a smirk. He was looking at him, with a playful sparkle in his eye. He knew that look.-Or day 1 of ZSWW/LSFY week 2021Prompts: Genderswap (AU), Lingerie (NSFW) and Rose
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Lingerie & Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This started out just as the picture, using the prompts lingerie and rose and a vague idea of the pose. Then, looking for reference pics I got stuck in my mind the idea of how gender non-conforming YiZhan is, so there I had a genderswap but not quite in the normally depicted way. And there's something about Xiao Zhan being in control that calls to me, so... When I finished my drawing, I couldn't just leave it at that, I had to write a little bit and it turned into this. I hope you like it.

They had been having trouble to meet, not even mention to stay together long enough to be intimate or even a quick dinner and cuddle session. That’s why they had went a long way to arrange this date. Xiao Zhan would be done for the day first so it had been decided that he would arrive at the highly secured VIP room –from the celebrity hotel used frequently by actors and idols when they needed privacy– to check in and prepare everything for their night.

Upon opening the door to their new room, Xiao Zhan admired the decoration. Walls a neutral beige with wooden furniture, wine red sheets and olive green details all over. Giving a conforming sigh, stepped in, looking for the attached bathroom. It was still quite early, so a long, relaxing bath, before changing into the new clothes sounded like a nice idea.

Wang Yibo was getting anxious. He knew Xiao Zhan would understand a meeting getting longer than scheduled (even longer than they had prepared for), but he also valued their short sneak outs down to the last second and he didn’t enjoy spending it away from his gege.

The moment he opened the door, a nice, flowery smell came to him. He changed his shoes into the offered slippers and took off his hat, facemask and outside jacket. He stepped in, walking down the hall, searching. When he got to the bedroom, the sight marveled him. The room could have been pretty, he didn’t know, he didn’t care. Laying on the bed was Xiao Zhan, dressed in tight, rope like, dark green leather lingerie. Over his breast was a semi-transparent screen of cloth and below the hips, a short skirt lead to the longest legs he had ever seen. In his hands, there was a rose, which he held close to his lips. That was when he saw his face, his face had a smirk. He was looking at him, with a playful sparkle in his eye. He knew that look.

Mesmerized, he got close, until he kneeled before his gege, awaiting for orders. When Xiao Zhan extended his hand, he rushed back to his feet, offering his own to help him stand up. There, eye to eye, he saw the smirk still on his ge’s look, whom slowly gave a small nod.

  
One word floated in Yibo’s mind that moment:

  
Master…

  
As if a dam had been suddenly opened, he felt overwhelmed with need. He got to his Master’s behind to hug him and smelled the sweet rose aroma that emanated from that body that got him oh, so addicted. Lost in his senses, he murmured a low “Zhan-ge” that got the attention of his partner.  
Xiao Zhan rose a hand to shut him up, and so he did.

  
“Mistress”

  
She waited for the words to sink in.

  
“Hmmm…?” Yibo looked, a little lost. Xiao Zhan knew he was getting to that part were his brain stopped working, so down on his need to please and someone else to guide him. So, she used as few possible words possible, to get through him.

  
“Today, I’m Mistress”

  
“Yes, Mistress”

  
She smiled, pleased.

  
Yibo’s face was a poem, his eyes shined with devotion and emotional need. A need she knew was only for her to fill.

  
“Here, Bo-di”

  
She offered the rose still in her hand to her lover. Which he took and stuck on his hair, somehow. She always stayed in awe of his ability to get any kind of objects into his hair as accessories that stayed there as long as wanted, no matter what they did, how rough they were.

  
She guided him to the bed.

  
“Don’t touch until I say you can”

  
“Yes, Mistress”

  
“Good”

  
She started stripping him of his clothes, slowly, with tender touches. Kissing every patch of skin available until he was completely naked. He had a look of yearning bright in his eyes. She knew he wanted to touch her, push all her sweet spots and bring her pleasure, but wouldn’t do it until he was told it was okay to do so.  
She smiled, happy for how well trained her Bo-di was.

“You can’t take off any of the lingerie I’m wearing, I want to show it off all night. Understood?”

  
“Yes, Zhan-mei”

  
With another pleased smile she continued giving out orders until she finished with a “You may touch now”

  
Without wasting another second, Yibo reached for his Mistress, giving butterfly kisses all along her skin, devoted into bringing her pleasure. The evening went on and on, with caresses, Bo-di’s, meimei’s, a shouted “Yibo” and a strangled “Mistress” that would never be heard by anyone, as it was part of their own most intimate, private moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I had never considered the idea of Xiao Zhan being genderfluid before this, but after looking for references for the drawing, his beauty stuck to me so much and now I can't get that probability out of my head. This is like, the first time I write for this ship, and after a long hiatus, so mind my mistakes, call me out on any you can find! 
> 
> If anyone likes it, don't forget to leave kudos and comment!  
> :3


End file.
